


El Closet de Natsume

by Bliss_abri



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Doubt, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, Punk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Satoru estaba mirando la chaqueta de cuero negro otra vez.¿Que estaba haciendo eso en su armario?
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Nishimura Satoru, Natsume Takashi/Nishimura Satoru





	El Closet de Natsume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avocadomom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomom/gifts).



> Hey! Este es un regalo para AlainaAvocado en Tumblr!  
> El fic nació gracias al evento de Secret Santa también organizado en Tumblr por NatsuYuu_SS
> 
> Espero disfruten! ❤❤

Satoru estaba mirando la chaqueta de cuero negro otra vez.

Le gustaba mucho como reflejaba tanto la luz, pero le incomodaba un poco que tuviera tantos cierres innecesarios.

Siguió mirándola con detalle, las mangas, la espalda, el frente, todo indicaba que era la chaqueta de un hombre, de talla pequeña, pero de hombre.

Suspiró, algo cansado de tanto pensar.

La había encontrado por primera vez hacía casi tres semanas en el closet donde guardaban la ropa de invierno. Nishimura estaba buscando la bufanda azul de Natsume en una de sus maletas cuando tocó la peculiar textura de cuero... ¿Qué haría eso allí? Por pura curiosidad tiró de la prenda para verla entera, y desde que la vio no pudo sacársela de la cabeza.

Hacía poco que habían empezado a vivir juntos, pero llevaban ya siete años de amistad y casi dos de noviazgo. Satoru nunca vio que tales ropas fueran de Takashi...

Recordó que se le hacía tarde para una reunión, así que dejó la escandalosa chaqueta ahora colgada entre las demás y se llevó la bufanda tejidas por manos de Touko-san.

Llegó a tiempo a la reunión y rápido se olvidó de lo que había encontrado.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, se habían quedado sin té y sin jabón, por lo que Natsume le apuró a ir a comprar.

Era una mañana fría, así que Satoru estaba buscando su campera de gabardina cuando la volvió a encontrar: Negra e interesante al tacto estaba la peculiar chaqueta aún colgada.

Sin decir nada salió del departamento y fue a hacer la compra antes de que se pasara la hora del desayuno, esta vez el cuero negro no se quiso ir de su mente tan fácilmente como antes.

Satoru comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, pensando... ¿Qué significaba esa chaqueta de cuero negro colgada en el closet de la ropa de invierno?

* * *

Desde esa mañana el castaño comenzó a pensar en distintas situaciones por las que la chaqueta de cuero estaba en su hogar.

¿Tal vez lo estaba engañando y esas ropas pertenecían a alguien más? No la había encontrado muy a la vista... tal vez Natsume la había escondido... Una idea algo alocada surgió en su cabeza: ¿Acaso a Natsume le gustaban más los chicos rudos?

No, imposible.

Natsume no le haría jamás algo así…

Cuando le preguntó a Taki si por esas casualidades era de ella, la dulce muchacha se lo negó, diciéndole que probablemente alguien de la universidad se la había prestado por el frescor de las noches del reciente otoño, ambos sabían bien que el rubio tendía a ser medio descuidado al salir, y no sería sorpresa que se haya olvidado de devolver el abrigo.

Pero Nishimura lo dudó, Natsume no la habría guardado si ese fuera el caso.

Además, recordando el talle tan pequeño... no creyó que le perteneciera a alguien más. Nos es que no fuera posible... pero debían admitirlo, tanto él como el rubio eran ambos bastante pequeños.

Descartó pronto la idea y siguió haciendo teorías.

Esa chaqueta _era_ de Natsume.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando y Satoru se entretenía en sus tiempos libres recordando la chaqueta de cuero negro e imaginándose a Natsume usándola. Nishimura desearía tener una imaginación más vivaz...

Ahora que se ponía a pensar con insistencia en el asunto se dio cuenta que las posibilidades eran tantas...

Pensó: Podía ser un regalo. Alguna broma que un amigo le había gastado en su cumpleaños o en navidades. Algún viejo amigo... ese muchacho... ¿Shibata se llamaba? Pegaba mucho con su sentido del humor.

Siguió pensando: ¿Tal vez fue parte algún disfraz que usó para algún festival escolar o una obra de teatro? ¡Ah! Una de esas fiestas de disfraces de Halloween que estaban tan de moda últimamente también podía ser, después de todo, Natsume solía vivir en la ciudad antes de mudarse a Hitoyoshi.

Satoru siguió pensando: ¿Tal vez le recordaba a alguien especial? ¿Acaso era una pertenencia de algún ser querido, como aquel libro en blanco de su abuela? Su padre...

El castaño aún recordaba la imagen del hombre en la foto... Él también tenía un aura suave y calma, sonrisa dulce como la de su amado Takashi.

Mmmm, también le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginar a su suegro vestido así...

El castaño siguió pensando: También cabía la posibilidad de que simplemente le pertenecía a Natori-san. No sería raro de él usar algo así, y solía dejarse gorros y lentes olvidados cuando pasaba de visita.

Ahhh, pero de nuevo, a Natori-san lo que quedaría una chaqueta de ese tamaño...

Satoru estaba realmente intrigado con todo esto. Iba a llegar al fondo del asunto y a resolver el misterio de la chaqueta de cuero en el placar.

Hasta pensó en preguntarle a Touko-san. Tal vez ella sabía algo del asunto.

* * *

En algún momento, al castaño se le ocurrió algo de lo más atrevido:

¿Qué tal si... a Natsume le gustaban esas ropas?

¿Qué tal si su novio era el que se había comprado esta chaqueta de cuero porque le gustaba?

Tal vez el chico había pasado una etapa de “rebeldía” de la que no se había enterado.

¿Acaso su novio _aún_ usaba esas ropas?

Tuvo una corazonada: Esta no estaba muy lejos de ser la idea más loca y posiblemente acertada hasta el momento.

Dio un leve mordisco a su labio de la emoción... Ahhhhh ahora moría de la curiosidad por ver a su novio vestido como bravucón. Nishimura moría de la curiosidad.

Quería saber si todas esas cosas eran de Natsume y si las usaba. De verdad quería.

Se había cansado ya de idear teorías.

Esta noche le preguntaría al llegar a casa. No pasaría de hoy.

* * *

La cara de Takashi estaba completamente roja, la cabeza de Buta-Nyanko descansaba en el sillón con desinterés nada disimulado, y la expresión de Nishimura era de completo estupor.

Así que le había atinado. . .

A Natsume le gustaba vestir ese estilo de ropa. . .

— ¡Déjame vértela puesta! — Su lengua habló antes de poder pensarlo siquiera. No pueden culparlo, hacía ya dos semanas que intentaba imaginárselo.

— ¿Q-Qué dices? Ni loco, me da vergüenza — Para sorpresa de nadie el rubio se negó.

— Vamosssssssss, muéstrame, quiero ver qué tal te queda — A Satoru no le importaba rogar. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de _verlo._

— Ahhh, vale, me los pondré.

Su novio nunca podía resistirse a sus ojitos de cachorro. Nishi: 1, Natsu: 0.

Esperen... ¿“los”?

Su novio volvió a los pocos minutos, traía puesta la emblemática chaqueta de cuero negra... y todo un outfit combinando con ella.

Satoru estaba en shock, su suave y dulce Natsume... usando todo eso... ni sus sueños más lúcidos se acercaron a imaginar algo como lo que estaba viendo.

Bajo el cuero de la campera, Natsume usaba una remera negra con una frase en inglés. Llevaba unos pantalones negros rasgados en las rodillas y unas botas altas también de cuero...

Realmente no se lo esperaba.

Lo admiró de pies a cabeza, y dio una vuelta a su alrededor para no perderse ningún detalle. La chaqueta acentuaba la figura esbelta del muchacho, y marcaba su espalda y cintura de una manera seductora...

Mmm okey, ya había visto suficiente.

— Te ves asombroso, amor. Pero ven, déjame quitártela — Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Sus manos, más rápidas que ligeras, ya estaban retirándole la prenda ¿Era su imaginación o estaba comenzando a hacer calor allí?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que lo que le gusta a Natsume no son "prendas Punk" pero tenía que aprovecharme de la brecha a confusión que deja la Wiki de NatsuYuu xDD


End file.
